Finding Vi
by T.S. Atlas
Summary: After a bad day, Vi struggles with herself, an inner conflict where perhaps the one to help her is her unlikely friend. (Contains sexual content)


_**A/N** _So, I want to talk about something different in this Preface. First of all, I graduated high school, so now I am able to work more on stories. Will return to the projects that I have that are on hiatus, as well as work on newer ones, so, look forward to those. Second of all, this is my first mature-rated story. If it has to be taken down, well, that goes without saying, but as a writer, and really, as a human, it is natural for us to grow, and really, it is something we strive for. Writing this more adult story is me, well, trying new things. I have always been a mature person, and, this story is me, as a writer, trying to write such content without it losing its meaning, or really, without it losing that essence that I put into my stories. Probably isn't too good, it being my first and all, but, I made an attempt, and in the end, it was a good experience. Please, feel free to leave reviews (if you don't mind reviewing such stories) or send me PMs. In this, I am trying to learn to further better myself. So, I hope you enjoy.

Finding Vi

With eyes downcast, she could see red swirls winding down into the drain. Her knuckles stung, and the scalding water from the shower had her head swimming. Tired was an understatement to explain how she felt. She felt utterly exhausted. Her body ready to give, but there was a restlessness in her mind that kept her from sleeping.

She messed up. She knew it. They all knew it. Jinx was causing destruction, so Vi chased her, chased her through Piltover, but, she was reckless. She caused a lot of damage. Not as much as Jinx, but, she was responsible all the same. To Vi, it wasn't a big deal. She was just doing her job. But in the end, Jinx got away, and she could do nothing but look back at the trail that they left, the mess of destruction in their wake.

She screwed up. She already felt bad about it. She joined Caitlyn so she could beat up the bad guys. She was never one to care much for the law, but, she couldn't go back to the way things were before. She wasn't like that person. She wasn't like them. She was no longer a criminal.

She got blinded, chasing Jinx. She was all Vi could see as she chased through alley ways and over gates. Using her fists were the only thing Vi knew how to do. What was it about this criminal that had her so rustled?

She was there, Vi was so close to apprehending her, but she slipped right through her fingers, as if she were smoke. And as she turned, she saw Caitlyn standing there, disappointment and anger in those brown eyes of hers. Her voice was cold, but it showed little of how she actually felt. "Go home, Vi."

And that's where she was now. She punched the wall again, further damaging her knuckles. She winced in pain but didn't so much as make a noise of complaint. She needed to hit something, anything. Jinx pissed her off, Caitlyn annoyed her, but above all, she felt herself the biggest problem. She was madder at herself than she was with Jinx, and she was more disappointed in herself than Caitlyn would be.

After all, Vi must have looked like a trouble making idiot in her eyes.

She sighed, the water becoming cold.

After dressing in jeans and a black tank top, she wrapped her hands, having used both to take out her anger with. For as long as she could remember, she was always good with her hands. Some might say they were her only good quality. Well, she couldn't deny it. She could through a punch stronger than most men could take, let alone give, and that was without her power gauntlets.

An invention all her own, they were her prized possessions. But they failed her. As she walked into the living room, she found them thrown on the ground, as if abandoned. Rickety things they were. Perhaps, it was she who failed them. But she knew that, deep down, she was only disappointing herself.

She clenched her hands into tight fists. Glancing at the wall mounted clock, she could see that it was still early, so, scooping up her gauntlets, she left her apartment.

On the streets, no one messed with her. People made way for her, and not a single cat-call was directed to her. Whether it was because of her scary demeanor or of her notable past, she didn't know, nor did she care. She was once a criminal. Most people knew that. A stigma to her name. She wore it the same way a man might wear a scar or bruise, with pride. After all, she wasn't one of them anymore. At least, she didn't think she was.

Images of the destruction she caused flashed to her mind, Jinx's laugh echoing in the distance of her memories. She saw Caitlyn, her boss, staring at her disappointedly. She couldn't handle it. If she was no longer a criminal, if she truly was any better than what she once was, it was because of the Sheriff. She gave Vi an opportunity, but Vi only struggled with it. She respected the Sheriff, and because of that, she couldn't stand seeing that look in her brown eyes.

She hurried her step, gripping her gauntlets tighter.

Having her hands full, she kicked the door to Jayce's lab open in lieu of knocking. She shouted out her entrance. "YO, JAYCE, YOU THERE?" Not only was this his lab, but this was also the Defender of Tomorrow's residence, the upstairs of the building being a flat. They were friends. Well, sort of. As much friends as they could be with Vi's otherwise abrasive personality. Not waiting for any kind of response, Vi dumped her gauntlets atop the work table in the lab, tools scattered about in a chaotically organized mess.

"What is it, Vi? Kind of busy." He descended from the spiral staircase. Vi looked him up and down.

"Don't look busy."

He wore his suit, looking a true Debonair in white Tux and black slacks, his hair brushed messily back with streaks of unnatural white and a rose on his chest. He was fusing with his bowtie as he gave his response. "For your information, I have a very important date with the Statesman's daughter. I wouldn't expect you to know politics, but a public figure like myself must, at times, be seen in public with other notable figures, so as to-"

"Boring," she interrupted, no longer looking at him. He was the type of person to get full of himself, the kind of man who seemed unflawed, who seemed to be able to get anything he wanted. People loved him. Truthfully, he irritated her many times by just being himself. He was a friend, yes, but that doesn't mean she wouldn't sock him if he crossed the line between irritating and, well, punchable. Right now, looking like a playboy and talking all high and mighty, well, he was acting himself, acting Jayce. And, with so much anger, he didn't need to be a Debonair for her to want to give him a good one.

"And you? What are you doing here?" he asked, but, he gave little implication that he wanted her gone. He could see her hard face. Vi was Vi, but in the end, Vi was still a woman and he could see something bothering her. She was a strong woman, so, he expected her stubbornness, but, more asked her out of decency, as a man would.

"I need to use your lab," she said curtly, to which he asked, "What for?"

"I need to work on my gauntlets."

Tying the bow tightly, Jayce frowned. "Don't you have your own tools?"

She gave a huff. "I have tools for quick-fixes, but, I wanted to upgrade them. For that, I don't have the tools, and rather than wait," which she clearly wasn't, having already set to work on her project, "I'm just going to use your lab for a while."

Jayce gave a sigh, clearly annoying Vi. She wasn't good at hiding her feelings. When she was annoyed, you could tell, and when she was pissed, well, you knew clearly to stay away. "What!?" she asked gruffly. "Don't you have some politician to take out?"

"Alright, alright, fine."

He turned, heading for the door. Vi suddenly stopped with her tinkering, dropping her tools and slamming her hands upon the table palms down. Jayce turned to her, eyebrow raised questioningly.

"The Statesman's daughter?" He merely nodded, not knowing what she was getting at. A devilish smile spread across her lips. "Now, I don't know her personally, but, she looks an awful lot like a certain Sheriff I know, eh, Jayce?"

"Please, really?" It was Vi who now raised her eyebrow, more accusing than questioningly. Jayce sighed once more. "She looks nothing like Cait." He seemed to forget the fact that he was leaving, instead, walking over to take a seat as he and Vi talked. He continued. "Cait has longer, darker hair than Melissa, and her eyes are darker too. Not only that, Cait's nose is smaller, and her bust more…filling."

Vi gave a long whistle, followed by a smirk. "Sounds like someone has a thing for Cupcake."

He smiled at her as well, his not as sinister. It was softer, some pain in it. "You know, as well as I, that Cait isn't for that kind of stuff." Vi didn't understand. Was he hinting at something? "Anyhow," he said, suddenly standing, "I'll be off. Lock up when you leave." He left, raising his hand as farewell.

Vi clicked her tongue, annoyed. What was he getting at? She picked up a tool, setting her eyes on one of her gauntlets. But she was ticked off at his last comment. No, she was absolutely pissed. She threw the tools at the table, her hands curling into tight fists. She felt the need to punch something, preferably, Jayce's face.

Caitlyn was someone who she respected, someone she admired. That's all. Why was she so rustled? Was she overthinking things? Was he even trying to imply anything? All she could see was his smile. It angered her too much. She was too tired for all of this. She slumped down on the table Sighing, her eyes closed on their own.

She felt someone nudge her shoulder. She tried brushing them away. "Vi, wake up." His voice was annoying. She was tired.

"Fuck off, Power-slam," she said groggily. He shook her shoulder, causing her to open her eyes. "What!?" she asked, irritated.

"Its late," was all he had to say, sounding tired himself.

"Psh, so what? Can't let a woman sleep?"

He grabbed her shoulder, surprising her as he tried pulling her to her feet. "Come on, let's go, I'm buying."

"Go where?" she asked in between profanity.

"You look like you could use a drink." It was obvious something was wrong with Vi. It was also obvious that she wasn't a person to admit her feelings. Something was up, and, well, he had to treat her not as a woman, but, as a man, in a way. What Vi needed was a distraction.

He had to practically drag her out of the lab, and once she started walking on her own, the only thing that ceased her complaining were the countless yawns she gave. But by the time they reached the bar, she was feeling more awake.

It was a tad past midnight, the bar closing in a couple hours. It seemed a slow night, there not being many patrons present at this particular establishment. Although, this might be because of its size. It was a small building, unlike many of the high-rise buildings and large complexes that were the norm for the advanced town of Piltover. It was clear what this establishment was. Plain and simple, a bar, not a club or anything special.

When they entered, the bartender nodded at their arrival, but there was no special treatment for Jayce, the people's champion. Good, Vi thought to herself. The last thing she wanted was to mess up her hand even more by punching Jayce's smug face at being recognized. He was nothing more than some ordinary guy to her.

He just happened to be annoying and full of himself, was all.

But, it wasn't that she hated him.

The dive bar was pretty peaceful. The people there were socializing, as one was ought to do in such a place, but it seemed more that everyone was there to unwind. The two took their seat at the bar, Jayce holding up two fingers with the bartender nodding in response, drying a glass. Two mugs of beer were placed before them.

Jayce, having already had a little alcohol earlier on, drank his slowly, but Vi, who not soon after grabbing hold of her mug, downed it and let out a deep breath. It tasted foul, and burned her throat. It definitely woke her up. But it was a familiar feeling, one she welcomed. She nodded to the bartender, asking for another.

By the time Jayce had finished his one, Vi had finished her fourth. Well, she can definitely drink, he thought to himself. They were more buddies than actual friends. This was the first time they've been together outside of the institute or their work. He never expected to invite her out to some place, but the two sat comfortably at the bar, not thinking much of it.

She pulled out a pack of cigarettes from her jeans. After lighting one and taking a long drag, she let out the smoke with a deep sigh. She held out the pack to Jayce, who accepted the offer, taking and lighting a cigarette himself. She said nothing to him, but, he could tell this was her way of thanking him.

He finally asked. "What's on your mind?"

She looked to him, an eyebrow raised. He kept eye contact, and in the end, it was Vi who broke it, shaking her head as she turned away from him. He kept silent. Vi didn't know when she started, or why she did in the first place, but she found herself talking. "All this shit with Jinx and Cupcake…it's getting to me…where I came from, what I want to be…I feel like even though I try so hard, I always come up short. Nothing I do is ever good enough. I'm lost."

Damn alcohol. What was she saying?

"So then," Jayce began, "if Jinx was what you were, does that mean that what you want to become is someone like Cait?"

She blushed, her right hand curling into a tight fist. But for some reason, she didn't let the punch fly. She turned to her drink, lifting the mug to her lips, chugging down the sour liquid as she put out her cigarette in the bar tray. She admired Cait. Was it so wrong to look up to someone in such a way?

"Well, I think you are fine the way you are. You aren't Jinx, you aren't Cait. You are Vi, and, that's who you should be."

Her eyes opened in astonishment. For once, Jayce seemed almost earnest in what he said rather than acting like the man who was too full of himself to understand. Well, not that he could understand her now, but, his words were sincere.

"Well then, if I'm Vi, who are you?"

He grinned at this. What was she thinking, saying something stupid like that? What did that even mean? He probably thinks she had too much to drink, and while that was not entirely true, Vi found herself feeling inwardly embarrassed.

He replied with a smirk. "Jayce, the Defender of Tomorrow, Protector of Piltover, genius scientist and sought after philanthropist."

His shoulder was immediately met with Vi's fist. He winced in pain, his shoulder quickly becoming numb with pain, but that didn't really matter right now. As he looked up, he was greeted with a grin from Vi. "What a tool." They both shared a chuckle, albeit at Jayce's expense.

Time passed as they found enjoyment in exchanging stories and banter with one another, the two acting loose, Vi acting more natural than before and Jayce acting less smug. The bar was closing soon, so, they found it best to leave, Jayce picking up the tab as he said he would.

Vi definitely drank more than Jayce did. She could feel her head swimming, her steps uneven. The cool air felt good on her face. She yawned, not even bothering to cover her mouth. She rubbed her eyes but it did little to help as she felt them closing on their own. It seemed like the wind picked up.

A sudden jolt opened her eyes. She was staring downwards at the ground, but she felt something around her waist. Jayce held her, steadying her until she could get her own balance back. He gave a slight chuckle at her, to which she glared at him with sharp eyes, heat in her face, and not just from being intoxicated.

He gave a stupid grin to her, his arm curling more around her body, pulling her closer even though she already had found her balance and no longer needed his assistance.

"The hell are you-! "

She was cut off by Jayce pressing his lips against hers. He caught her midsentence, her mouth was open in surprise, his tongue slipping into her mouth. No sooner did she feel it, she used placed both of her hands on his chest and pushed him away. His eyes opened just in time to see Vi's bandaged fist hurtle towards him. He was launched to the floor, Vi flustered. Oh, you did it now, Power-slam, she thought to herself. She wasn't just pissed, she was absolutely furious.

"What was that for!?" Jayce yelled, propping himself up on his left elbow, his right hand going to his stinging jaw.

"ME! THAT HELL WAS THAT!?"

A thin smile spread on his lips, making her fist tighten even more. It ached immensely after the abuse she had given it that day, and punching him did little to help it, but damn it all, she was ready to strike him again.

"I thought you were drunk enough to not care, I suppose." Her face became blank in disbelief. Their eyes locked for a few moments this way, Vi with a fury in her eyes and a somewhat confused expression, and Jayce just staring at her, that stupid grin still spread across his lips. And then, they parted, a chuckle rising from him until it became full blown laughter.

She sighed. "You're an asshole, you know that?" She held out her hand to him, which he took without hesitation.

Vi was strong, so to her, it didn't take much to pull the smug bastard to his feet. But she yanked him hard, harder than what was necessary, but did it on purpose. He was brought to his feet, but she pulled him even further forward. His eyes opened in surprise as she, with help from the momentum, smashed her own lips into his into an otherwise painful kiss, unromantic and harsh, but, of course, there was that warmth, the taste that their lips exchanged. Although, he could not enjoy it much what with her immediately shoving him away once more.

Jayce stumbled backwards, nearly falling back to the hard ground before catching his balance. She pushed past him, walking at a steady and brisk pace. "Unless you want me to break your door down, hurry up. My gauntlets are still at your place, and unlike you, I don't need a key."

Jayce hurried to catch up to her, they now making their way back to his lab.

They didn't talk on their way, Jayce glancing over to Vi every now and again, but she kept her eyes forward. Well, she was awake now, and if she still was intoxicated, well, she did well to hide it.

Now before the door, Jayce was finding his key, Vi stood beside him, bouncing her leg impatiently. Once the door was unlocked, she pushed her way past him, entering the lab. He followed shortly after, a tad reluctant. The way she was acting, well, it was clear he made a mistake that she wasn't too pleased with.

Entering behind her, he turned to close the door, hanging his coat at the coatrack. When he turned though, he was caught off guard by the pink haired woman, Vi pushing him roughly against the now closed door, roughly meeting his lips with her own. He felt her body press against him, her chest against his own and the assault of her lips on his turning him on.

He returned her aggressiveness, his tongue pressing into her mouth while his hands went to her hips, bringing her lower body closer to his as their tongues wrestled messily for dominance. From her hips, his hands went even more downwards, wrapping around behind her, feeling the curve of her behind.

She responded by pressing herself even closer to him, her breasts enticingly being pressed against him. Because of her usual chest plate she would wear, he didn't expect them to be as sizable as they were. Her bandaged hand went to his head, her fingers tangling themselves in her hair as her other hand went to around his neck, bringing him further into the kiss, she could feel his excitement against her lower half.

He pushed himself off of the door, taking the lead, but she wasn't one to go down without a fight. One of his hands drifted up to her lower back, continuing onwards onto her shoulder while his other hand gripped the curve of her behind tighter. He pressed forward, going further into the kiss, his body pushing her back, his embrace on her kept her from falling back.

He led her to the spiral staircase, not needing to look up, having spent countless days and night within the lab that he memorized the layout of everything. But right now, he was only interested in memorizing Vi, her rough shows if intimacy and the taste of her tongue and lips, the curves of her body as he slid his hand from her shoulder to her breast, infiltrating the confides of her tank-top.

His hand met smooth skin, his hand groping her voluptuous mound, she not wearing a bra. She did nothing to stop him, but rather, attacked him viciously, biting his bottom lip before moving on to his neck.

He couldn't handle it anymore. He removed his hand from her cleavage and shoulder, replacing them on her backside. He wasn't as strong as she was, but strength was one thing he did not lack in. He dipped slightly, allowing her to bury her head deep into his shoulder as his hands repositioned themselves, scooping her up.

This was when she first broke the endless contact that they had, only to see his face, a wicked grin clear as day as she wrapped her legs around him, the only thing keeping their sexes apart being the clothes that they still wore. He carried her upstairs as she buried her face into his neck, biting him teasingly.

It took little enough time for them to find the bed, and even less time for them to shed their clothing. Jayce was above Vi, propping himself up over her bare figure. There was a thirst in her eyes, a lust, but in her gaze there was also passion. Jayce never thought it would come to this, not with Vi, but to be honest, he felt the same way. He wanted her, his member a clear show of his desire.

She held it in one of her bandaged hands, her other around his neck, pulling him into her lips.

They were not ordinary people, they were champions. They were on a level above others. No one could understand the adversity they faced, but in the end, it was simple. There was a want, a need. Vi never thought of Jayce in that way, in any way close to this, really, but she was comfortable, she wanted him just as much as he wanted her.

It was simply them being with one another.

He broke the contact between their lips, taking his time to examine her figure fully. She was tone, her skin smooth and flawless. His hand traveled across her flat stomach, moving up to cup one of her breasts as he dug into her neck, nipping at her like she did with him, but more gentle, stirring her as evident of her hand moving along his length. He bit harder.

He felt her position him before her womanhood, he could feel the warmth and wetness of her as he pressed in a bit, prodding her slightly. She gave a whimper, something uncharacteristically of the Enforcer, but to Jayce, it sounded sweat, and was something that he knew few before him must have heard. She was a woman like any other, and he wanted to hear more of her, more of Vi. He pushed in slightly, only his head entering her, already he could feel how tight she was as she gave way to a not so light gasp.

He went for her tongue, abandoning his place at her neck, leaving behind markings. She accepted him openly, their tongues dancing together as he moved slightly, not pushing any more of his length in, but rather teasing her.

As they broke their kiss, she looked at him angrily. She knew what he was doing, he grinning devilishly at her, but they both know she wasn't going to beg. I wasn't who she was. But he already discovered a part of her no one knew, how sensitive she was and the sweet noises she could make.

He removed his hand from her breast, kissing her once more as he propped himself up at an angle. He couldn't wait anymore, thrusting himself in entirely with a heavy grunt, she responding with a shriek as he felt her muscles constrict around him. Her body tensed up, she shutting her eyes in pain at the sudden entrance, but he coaxed her gently, his tongue playing with hers.

She couldn't handle it. The strong Vi was gone, and in her place, Jayce saw someone else. The flare in her eyes was gone, replaced with lust and pleasure, her body relaxing to his shape, to his touch and feel and taste and smell.

Her eyes only made him want her more. It wasn't just desire anymore, it was a craving. He started moving, slowly pulling out, leaving only the head in before thrusting mightily once more deep inside, each thrust accompanied by a grunt that he made into her mouth, their lips still occupied. She responded with a muffled noise of her own, a soft groan.

He started to pick up speed, her body beneath him moving as well, as if to help him. As he thrust in, he could feel her hips grind into him, only increasing their pleasure, making him feel as if he was reaching even deeper. He dropped to one of his arms, using his other to fondle one of her breasts, the other bouncing about wildly as they continued with the act, their bodies clashing against one another.

Their lips separated, they both breathing heavily now, but he didn't slow down his relentless pumping. He started breathing into her neck, the heat of it tickling her in a way that pushed her closer to her climax. She wrapped both arms around his neck, he could hear how rugged her breathing was. Her body started to tense up once more and her embrace on him strengthened, her breathing now turned to gasps as he continued hitting her deepest parts. She tightened around him, so much that it hurt, her hands gripping the hair at the back of his head hard as he felt her release herself, warmth rushing from between her legs, soaking him.

He stopped moving, keeping himself inside her, twitching slightly as he could feel her insides contract against him, both warm and wet. Her chest rose and fell drastically, her breath ragged.

His own breath was heavy as well. He started out of her, his slightest movement rocking her body, causing more irresistible sounds to escape her lips. Her strength was gone, her arms limp around his neck.

He released her breast, picking himself up over her with both of his hands as he repositioned himself. She was wet and relaxed, allowing him to reach to her depths without any opposition. But as soon as he thrust back in her, she shouted in pleasure, her strength returning somewhat as she pulled herself up to his face.

Her mouth was open, her tongue pleading for his. They closed their eyes as they kissed once again, each time he entered her his mouth filled with her moans. He wasn't long, feeling his limit approaching.

Vi knew this as well, feeling his thrusts more irregular than before, his pace faster and deeper. The kiss broke, Jayce's breathing was heavy as he grunted in between each thrust. She could feel his warm breath in her ear with each of his moans. It was too much for her, she closing her eyes, letting the pleasure rattle her body, not even bothering to stifle her own moans. She could feel him tremble slightly within her.

Her nails dug into his back, scratching him deeply as she clung to him. She clenched her eyes tight as he sped up once more, his breathing rugged. Her nails drew blood at his release, he spending himself inside her.

She should be mad at him. She should. But her mind swam with pleasure, drawing a blank, her nostrils were filled with the sweet scent of sweat, her body felt heavy, and her chest rising and falling. She felt her body relax, she felt a soreness in her loins, a gentle, pleasant kind of soreness. Her eyes felt heavy as well, she no longer able to keep them open. She drifted off, Jayce following not soon after.

When his eyes opened, he saw Vi standing, pulling on her tank-top, having all her other clothing on now. He groaned, moving around a bit in bed. She looked back at him, her blue eyes questioning him. "Hey," was all he could manage before he breathed a heavy yawn.

She couldn't help but to smirk at his stupid face. She was dirty, but, duty calls. She would shower when she got to the station. They didn't need to exchange such words, he returning her smile. They were individuals. But still.

"So, about last night-"

Jayce was cut off, Vi's bandaged fist finding his jaw playfully. Of course, playfully didn't explain the strength she still put behind it. Jayce rubbed his jaw as she stood above him.

"Last night," she continued from where she had interrupted him, "I never got to work on my gauntlets. They'll last me through the day, but, as much as I hate to be around you, I'll have to come back here after work."

The smile she gave was sinister, Jayce returning a weaker smile in defeat. He took her hand, kissing her knuckles gently. "I'll be here," was all he said.

"Tool."

She left to work, looking as if a heavy burden was lifted.

She was Vi. She didn't have to be anyone else. At least, not as long as there were people who needed a good punch or two.


End file.
